


Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe

by mukedayparade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, cute kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukedayparade/pseuds/mukedayparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every single year, Luke would hang up the mistletoe in the same doorway, and try to get Michael to kiss him under it. And every single year, Luke would wake up the day after Christmas and take down the mistletoe, with no kiss.<br/>He was determined to make this year different.</p><p>or,</p><p>the one where Luke has always fantasized about being kissed under the mistletoe, and Michael is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay I started this on Christmas Eve and wanted to post it then but I just finished now oops. So here's a late Christmas present! PSA I'm awful at writing non-angsty things so I apologize for this.

 

Luke had been trying to get Michael to kiss him all day. 

Okay, that sounded weird. Go back to the beginning of the day.

This morning, Luke had hung up the mistletoe in a doorway when they were decorating for the annual Christmas Party that the couple held in their apartment. He had then proceeded to try all day to get Michael to kiss him underneath it, to no avail. It was one of Luke's stupid fantasies he'd always had, and he was determined to make it happen this year.

Every single year, Luke would hang up the mistletoe in the same doorway, and try to get Michael to kiss him under it. And every single year, Luke would wake up the day after Christmas and take down the mistletoe, with no kiss.

He was determined to make this year different.

"Luke, can you give me a hand in here?" Luke heard his boyfriend call from the kitchen. He sighed before turning and hurrying to the kitchen. 

You see, the reason Michael never kissed Luke under the mistletoe was, well, the party itself. The Christmas Party was Michael's pride and joy, and he put his whole self into it. But that meant that he was so preoccupied with the party, that he never had time to kiss his own boyfriend. Luke loved how passionate Michael was about hosting the party, but sometimes he wished Michael would just take some time to spend with _him_. 

"What's up Mikey?" 

Luke walked in and found Michael with flour all over his clothes, a spoon in one hand and a bowl in the other. That was the other thing, Michael always made his " _famous_ " Christmas cookies for the party. 

"Can you taste the frosting? I think it tastes weird."

"Sure, babe." Luke walked over and Michael scooped some frosting on a spoon, holding it out in front of his boyfriend's mouth. Luke took some, tasting it.

"So? Is it different?"

Luke shrugged, shaking his head. "I dunno Mikey, tastes the same as always to me."

"No, Lukey, really taste it! Come on." And then Michael was scooping up some frosting with his finger and shoving it into Luke's mouth, waiting for his boyfriend to suck the frosting off of it.

Luke's eyes grew wide at Michael's sudden motion, but he didn't complain. This was the most action he'do gotten in days.

"It tsssts fin tah mm." Luke mumbled over the finger in his mouth.

"Are you sure?"

Luke nodded in confirmation. "It tastes wonderful as always, baby. I promise."

Michael nodded, setting the bowl of frosting down on the counter. He sighed and leaned back against it, setting down the spoon as well.

"Are you finished in here?" Luke questioned carefully.

"Yeah, until the cookies are done."

"Okay, good. Do you want to–"

"I have to go put up the lights in the living room. Could you go find the Santa hats, babe?"

Luke sighed, but nodded and stalked off to their bedroom to dig through the closet for their "his and his Santa hats". Wow, Luke and Michael we're painfully cheesy. 

He reached up to search the top shelf, which was above even his head, feeling for the little box they kept the holiday accessories in (yes, they had a holiday accessories box). It was times like these that Luke was grateful for his weirdly long arms and legs. He reached up to the back of the shelf, his fingers brushing the box he knew he was looking for. It was just out of his reach, so he stood up on his tiptoes, pulling it forward. (He vaguely wondered in the back of his mind how it had gotten that far back, since he was the taller of the two.) He pulled the box to the edge of the shelf, but his hand slipped, tipping it over, so the box fell off the shelf and onto Luke, toppling him over. And, okay, it was times like  _these_ that Luke was very  _un_ _grateful_ for his weirdly long arms and legs.

The gangly blonde let out a shriek as his hit the ground. The box had tipped upside down, spilling its contents all over him. Halloween zombie masks, and St. Patrick's Day leprechaun hats, and Easter bunny ears were all scattered around him. And, oh, there were the Santa hats.

"Luke! Babe, are you okay?" Michael came running into the room, concern written all over his face.

"Uh," Luke sat up slowly, brushing a pair of New Years Eve '2014' glasses off himself. "yeah, I think so. The box fell on me."

"I can see that," Michael giggled (and, okay, maybe Luke swooned _a_   _little_ ), looking at the mess around his boyfriend. "Here, come on, get up." 

Michael leaned down, extending a hand to pull Luke up. 

"You're way too clumsy for your own good, sweetie." Luke blushed at Michael's remark, looking down. "And way too cute for  _my_ own good."

"Mikey!" Luke whined. 

"Sorry, sorry. You are though." 

Luke strung his arms around the red head's neck, whining and burying his face in his neck. Michael wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, smiling softly at how clingy his boyfriend was. He pulled his head away after a minute, looking back at his boyfriend's face.

"You okay?" Michael's voice was soft now, his face close to Luke's. The blonde could feel the older's breath on his lips, making him shudder slightly.

"Mhm. Think so." Luke's tone matched his boyfriend's. 

"You sure?" 

"Mm. Maybe you could kiss it better?" 

Michael smiled and chuckled softly, resting his forehead against the younger boy's. "Would that make it better?"

Luke nodded, his expression matching the older's. "Think it might."

Michael leaned closer, his breath ghosting over the blonde's lips. Luke breathed in sharply, his eyes fluttering closed. Michael's lips brushed his just slightly, and then--

_beep beep beep_

"Shit, that's the cookies!" Michael retracted his arms, pulling away and moving toward the door. 

"Micha-"

"Can you get those hats, love? And put up the rest of the decorations, please!" 

And then he was out the door again before Luke could say another word. Just like that, back into Christmas-Party-mode. Luke sighed in defeat, gathering up the Santa hats and making his way back into the living room to decorate. 

An hour and a half later, the living room was fully decked out in Christmas lights, tinsel, wreaths, and red bows. Luke surveyed the room, happy with his work, before pulling on his Santa hat. He picked up Michael's from its spot on the couch, heading into the kitchen. The older boy  _should_ have been done with the baking and decorating by now.

But when Luke walked in, he found his boyfriend hard at work over the stove. Luke nearly groaned out loud at the sight, wishing desperately that Michael would just be  _done_ , and wondering  _what on Earth_ he could be doing now.

"What're you up to there, Mikey?" Luke asked gently, moving to lean against the counter.

The older boy looked up from the pots he was stirring, a bright smile spread across his face. And, okay, this was why Luke could never stop hosting the Christmas Party--it made Michael so damn happy. 

"I'm making eggnog and hot chocolate!"

Luke nodded, managing a small smile at the other's enthusiasm. Because, okay, Michael was adorable when he was excited about something. But Luke was also in desperate need of the red head's lips on his own, so he was a little less swooned by his kitten of a boyfriend.

"That's nice, sweetie. People will like that."

"I hope so. What time is it, Lukey?"

Luke glanced at the microwave clock. "'s 5:45."

"Oh, perfect! We have 15 minutes to spare."

"Oh, really? You're done?" And, okay, maybe Luke should've tone down his excitement  _a little_ , but whatever.

 "Yeah, why?"

"No reason...hey, why don't you come see how well I did for decorating this year? I think I've outdone myself." Luke grinned widely at Michael.

"Okay, sure." Michael slipped his hand in the younger boy's, intertwining their fingers.

Luke led his boyfriend into the living room, showing off his decorating skills. Every year, it'd always been Luke's job to decorate the living room. Michael took care of everything else, but he left this job to Luke.

"Pretty good, huh?"

Michael nodded with a laugh, praising his boyfriend for his work.

"It's great, Lukey."

"And look, I hung up the mistletoe over there." Luke dragged Michael over to the doorway, until they were standing right under the mistletoe. He held his breath, hoping his plan would work.

"You always hang up that mistletoe. 's like you're trying to make people make out in our living room."

Luke laughed slightly, pulling Michael further so the two boys were standing directly below it. 

"Yeah, well. You  _are_ supposed to kiss under it, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's what everyone says."

"And we are right below it,  _aren't we?"_

"Yeah, looks like it. Why?"

Luke wanted to hit his head against the wall at how goddamn oblivious Michael was.

"Michael, Jesus Christ, I have hung up this goddamn mistletoe every single fucking year hoping you'd kiss me under it, and every single fucking year, you don't. I'm done being subtle, will you just fucking kiss me?" Luke burst out, full on begging.

"Luke, I--"

"Shit, I'm sorry. Fuck, Mikey, I'm sorry, that was so rude. I just--"

Luke was cut off by Michael's lips on his, pressing him back against the side of the doorway. The older boy kissed him hard and passionately, and Luke could not have been happier.

"Wow," Luke gasped as Michael pulled away. 

"If you wanted me to kiss you so badly, all you had to do was ask."

Luke blushed and nodded sheepishly. "Sorry."

"'s okay, Lukey. Love you."

"Love you too."

And with that, Michael shoved Luke back up against the wall, kissing him hard again. 

Kissing under the mistletoe was everything Luke had dreamed of.

 


End file.
